


When I’m older and my little baby asks me who my first love was, I want to be able to point across the room and say “He is sitting right over there”.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Jude and Zero belong to two different worlds in high school, but they find out how truly close they are.





	When I’m older and my little baby asks me who my first love was, I want to be able to point across the room and say “He is sitting right over there”.

Jude was a smart, good looking guy that doesn’t know his potential. His father kept telling him - using no words - how he wasn’t proud about him. Not a single signal of love, since he was a baby. Jude spent every seconds of his life trying to be accepted by him. By someone who didn’t care about him at all. He was a lonely teenager, only focused on his studies. Maybe his father would have accepted him if he had shown his that he could have been great for his affairs.  
It was the last year of high school. He had never gone to a party mostly because he didn’t have a real friend. Not even a “regular” friend. Mostly, he barely spoke to anyone. He was sure that no one had ever seen him. 

But he was wrong. Someone had seen him. Someone who he would have never even imagine. Gideon, known as “Zero”.

Zero was a basketball player from the school team. Everyone knew him, he was the typical handsome athlete with every cheerleader (and not) throwing themselves at his feet. Everyone wanted to be his friends. But the truth was another. No one really knew him. His troubled past. His pain, his loneliness. He could read people’s souls through their eyes. That’s why he couldn’t do anything but notice Jude’s eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he knew that his souls must have been even better. 

That’s why he took courage. The courage to talk to him, to invite him to some basketball team party open to everyone.  
Jude was pretty shocked because he wasn’t the one who usually got to he invited to party, that’s why he didn’t want to accept. But Zero made it so easy, that he didn’t care if anyone barely spoke to him. He was actually thinking about going there. Because for once in his lifetime he saw sweetness and tenderness in a couple of blue eyes that sparkled in front of him.  
Jude had a problem to face. His father. He would have never allowed him to go to a party. Going back home late and probably drunk? No way. But Zero offered him his place to crash for the night.  
“My parents won’t be there” he said. He could have added “And they don’t care at all about what I do, until the keep collect the check”, but he didn’t.  
Jude was scared. He was about not to accept it. But he did. He went to the party. He actually enjoyed it a little. And then he went back to Zero’s place for the night.

 

“Jude? Do you want me to make you a place on the floor or do you want to just sleep in the bed with me? It’d be tight, but it would be more comfortable” he said.  
“Whatever you prefer” Jude replied, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart racing in his chest. Why was he nervous? Was he afraid he would do something in his sleep like reach over and try to snuggle up to Zero?  
Zero turned to his bed and pulled the covers back, “It’ll be easier to just climb in the bed. You don’t snore do you?” he added as he stood up looking at Jude, smiling to let him know he was joking.  
“I don’t think so” Jude replied as he slipped off his shoes, then socks.  
He tried not to look at Zero, but he couldn’t refrain from looking at the tall, muscular body, the way muscle created curves and shapes under the skin.  
When Zero leaned over the bed he saw the knots of vertebrate along his spine that disappeared when he stood back up. There was the flex of biceps, his neck that was slightly long, and the shoulders that were angled out either side. Jude moved to the far side and started to get into bed.

“Hey man, get out of your clothes. They smell of the bonfire” said Zero as he turned on the lamp then went over to turn out the overhead light.  
“Oh yeah” Jude mumbled suddenly embarrassed, wondering how Zero was see him without his shirt or pants on. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, timidly, till it fell open revealing his torso. He looked over into the mirror seeing all his insecurities. Zero seemed to be watching him, eyes serious but hiding the intent behind them. Pulling the shirt from his shoulders it fell down his arms till he was able to slip free of it.  
“Just lay your clothes on the chair” Zero whispered.  
Jude felt his heart racing, the pumping of blood around his head and he subconsciously turned away from Zero as he pushed the jeans down his legs. Glancing in the mirror he saw Zero was still watching him. He felt embarrassed, at how he looked and at the boxers he was wearing.  
“Come on, get in bed. It’s late and we should get some sleep” whispered Zero.

Easing into bed as Zero turned off the lamp the room fell into darkness. He lay on his back, arms crossed on his chest afraid to move. He normally slept on his stomach and wasn’t sure he could really sleep like this, but he lay still, not moving, listening to every sound Zero made. The room lay in silence for a long time till Jude wondered if Zero was asleep.  
Then Zero moved, shifting position till one leg brushed up next to his and an arm lay next to his side barely touching him. But he felt it, the warm sensation it gave him, this casual contact. He lay still, wondering if Zero would move closer, hoping, pleading with him in his mind to do so.

Zero replayed the events of the day over in his mind, till he thought of that one conversation where he convinced Jude to go for what he wanted, no matter what his father might have thought. It was good advice.  
If only he could take it himself.  
He listened to Jude, not moving, completely still barely breathing. The darkness of the room gave no sight, nothing but a pitch-black darkness that concealed everything, including his right hand at his crotch, fingers fishing through the fly to touch himself. He was half hard with his thoughts of being next to Jude. Of Jude taking off his shirt so slowly, revealing his chest then his stomach. He thought of his body. He grew anxious, feeling his sexuality, aroused by having Jude next to him. He thought he could feel the heat of Jude’s body, the bed warming quickly with the two of them in it.

“Oh hell, Jude you just have to make the first move sometimes, be bold, you know?”

‘Yeah, be bold’ he thought as he shifted closer to Jude, just enough to let his leg brush up against him. He moved his arm till he felt the warmth of Jude’s body along his length and he waited. 

Would Jude move away, shift over breaking the contact? He knew Jude was still awake, could tell by his breathing. Jude lay still, didn’t move keeping their contact.

‘Be bold.’

Zero rolled onto his side facing toward Jude. He couldn’t see him, but he felt his presence. Tentatively he reached out, his right hand shaking with nervousness as he brought it over where Jude’s stomach would be, easing it down till he rested on the warm skin. He felt the way Jude’s breathing increased.

“Is this okay?” Zero whispered.  
It seemed an eternity before Jude replied as he felt the heat of the touch, the contact of his hand on Jude’s stomach.  
“Yes” Jude whispered back, his voice hoarse, broken.  
Zero felt movement then Jude’s hand touched his arm just above the wrist, fingers grazing over his skin, almost ticklish, as they moved up his arm and back down. He felt embolden and slipped his hand over Jude’s waist and guided him to roll over on his side facing him, their bodies inches apart. He moved closer till he felt their chest touch, their knees, then Jude’s hot breath on his neck just before he felt him nestle in against it. He pushed forward with his hips feeling his cock then hips touch Jude and he pressed himself tightly against Jude.  
He felt Jude against him, hard, flexing against his abdomen.  
He moved his hand downward, slipping beneath the waistband of Jude’s boxer till he felt the curvature of his ass. His fingers slid down between the cheeks and he flexed his hand feeling the firm cheek as he pulled Jude closer, grinding their crotches together. He was aroused, fully erect.  
Jude pulled back and Zero soon felt fingers tracing his hardness through his boxers, felt them search for the fly then work through it till those fingers were touching bare skin. He gasped as they encircled his shaft.

“Take off your boxers” Zero whispered in Jude’s ear and he moved back giving himself room to work his own boxers down as Jude did the same.  
He felt Jude’s cock touch his own, the momentarily rub of skin against skin and he shuddered, feeling his arousal, the total hardness of his cock. In the dark, only the sensation of touch and sound he was acutely aware of every movement or the noise of the Jude’s breathing. He reached out and felt Jude’s hips, let his hand move along the long straight line of Jude’s torso then down between them, his fingers raking over the stomach then touching it then letting it fill his hand. Every move was mirrored on his own body, every touch, as Jude mimicked him till his own cock was held firmly in Jude’s hand. It made him flex within the tight grasp. Moving forward till he felt a smooth cheek against his own, knowing his own would feel of rough, the stubble of a beard coming in. He kissed the smooth skin then lips that kissed back.

The room seemed to disappear, the two of them occupying only the dark space within, as hands moved over the other, lips kissing lips then moving over skin, along jaws or along necks, tugging on earlobes and nipping the flesh. Zero didn’t want it to stop, wanted these sensations to last forever but his arousal drove him, pushed him toward the need for release. And Jude grew aggressive, suddenly alive beside him, arms and legs seemed to be everywhere, touching him all over, manipulating him, pushing him for something more.  
Zero was surprised when Jude took each of his hands, held them tightly as he was rolled over on his back, Jude moving on top holding his hands down over his head. He felt the kisses, along his neck, then along the side of his face then on his own lips. He opened his mouth letting the tongue move beside his own. He pushed upward with his hips and felt his cock pressed between their bodies. Jude began to move over him, rock his lower body back and forth and it rubbed over his hardness, stroking his arousal. Clinching his teeth Zero stifled his desire to cry out.  
Jude let his hands go, sitting up and rocking his body with greater urgency. Zero felt the way Jude moved his ass over him, the way he would rock smoothly back and forth then grind down on his cock making him push upward increasing the pressure.

“Put it in me… Please” Jude whispered as he rose up. Zero thought he was going to have to do it, hold his cock up for Jude but he felt the long delicate fingers take him once again, holding him up straight. There was pressure on the head of his cock, a push downward then he felt it, the opening stretching to let him in, squeezing down on the head of his cock. Slowly, painfully slow, the tightness moved down his shaft till he felt the head in the heat of Jude’s body, soft, almost sucking him deeper inward.  
“Oh” Zero uttered as he felt his cock sink deeper and deeper till Jude was sitting on his abdomen. Jude leaned over and kissed him then hovered over his face breathing hard.  
“Zero…” Jude whispered in the darkness as he began to move, upward then back down, working his body along the length of Zero’s cock. He moved in a slow deliberate pace and Zero felt the tight ring of Jude’s opening as it moved along his shaft, stroking him till he couldn’t stop himself, aroused beyond all reason and he pushed upward with Jude’s downward movement, their bodies smacking together.

“Fuck me… Fuck me…” Jude whispered in the dark and Zero felt him slow, a hesitation in what to do next, and he hugged their bodies together and rolled him over on his back. He came up between Jude’s legs and lifted each to his shoulders, shifted forward sinking back into Jude’s depths he moved over him, folded him over beneath his body till he was kissing his lips and neck, till he felt Jude’s hot breath on his neck and lower body turned upward for him, angled for his fuck, and he drove inward hard then pulled back so he could drive in again, over and over. He felt this primitive urge, this desire to fuck till release and he drove his hips faster and faster. Jude began to moan and cry out and he pressed his lips to Jude’s to quiet him.  
Zero fucked with all his strength, his entire being focused on Jude beneath him and the connection between their bodies, his cock sunk into Jude’s depths, thrusting through the tightness. He felt Jude against his stomach, a hand stroking cock in rhythm with their fuck.  

“Yeah!! Cum for me… Do it” Zero whispered as he drove into Jude’s depths, felt his own arousal build to imminent release. Every thrust inward, sinking into Jude’s depths rocked the bed making everything seem to move with them. The bed, the room, even the darkness and time itself as Zero felt the heat of Jude’s body against his skin and enveloping his cock. He pushed inward with urgency every time. Then he felt it, the hot spatter against his chest and stomach, the warm release by Jude against his skin. He smelled it, the oddness of it yet so familiar. Jude was uttering small gasping cries beneath him as his own body shivered with release. He fucked harder, faster, his own release surging through him filling the depths of Jude’s body.

 

The sun slipped through the blinds, bands of light cutting across the floor, the bed and over the far wall. Jude woke slowly, fitfully, feeling the embrace of arms around him, the heat of someone’s body against his own. As he woke he felt his own nakedness, the way his cock, piss hard, stuck out freely in front of him. The bed was warm, the bedsheet soft against his skin. He felt warm breath against the back of his neck and he opened his eyes as he realized where he was at, in Zero’s room. Dried cum clung to his chest and inner thigh and he felt Zero’s cock pressed against his ass. He remembered it being in his ass, thrusting deeply within him and a moment of panic over came him. Then he remembered this was a mutual thing, something Zero had wanted too. He raised up slowly looking over his shoulder and saw Zero looking back at him.  
“Good morning. You okay?” Zero asked as he snuggled up closer.  
“Yeah… It’s just…” Jude started to say.  
“You didn’t know where you were at first?” Zero asked suddenly smiling.  
Jude smiled, “Something like that. What time is it?”.  
Zero replied “A little after nine”.  
Jude was almost shocked “Oh shit, seriously. I have to go, I have to…”.  
“What? Go face your father. What’s the hurry?” Zero interrupted him.  
Jude didn’t know what to say “But…...it’s just…...I don’t know”.  
“Exactly. Let’s get up, shower and get dressed then have some breakfast, and then I can take you home” was Zero’s reply.

Jude hesitated to climb out of bed, conscious of his nakedness but when Jude threw back the covers revealing his body he relaxed. He watched Zero rake off dried cum from his stomach.  
“Oh, you cum a lot. Did you know that?” Zero said.  
Jude was blushing hard “No”.  
“Well, it was everywhere. I can’t let Carla see these sheets” Zero laughed as he moved his feet to the floor and stood up. 

“Leo and Carla left early this morning, so we have the house to ourselves. Come on and lets shower” Zero said.  
Jude didn’t know what was better. Lying in bed with someone, their arms holding him, or being in the shower with them, the hot water steaming up the bathroom and relaxing their bodies. Zero ran soapy hands over his back, around his torso across his chest and stomach and down till they toyed with his cock, manipulated it till he was hard.  
Zero kissed the back of his neck as water cascaded down over his head and down his body. Looking down he watched the hands moving over his body, slickly rubbing his skin, then stroking his cock till he began to pump his hips involuntarily, the urge to fuck, this primitive need, rising up within him.

“Jude… Do me” Zero whispered into his ear and moved away from him.  
Turning he saw Zero turned to the far wall, hands on it bracing himself, body bent over slightly offering himself to Jude.  
“Come on Jude, do me, I want to feel what it is like” said Zero as he held his head down waiting.  
Jude moved to him, took his cock, soaped it up then rubbed it along the cleft of Zero’s ass, up and down raking over the tight opening till Zero was pushing back.  
“Stop teasing me… Please…” Zero exclaimed as he pushed back more.  
Jude put his cock to the tight opening, pressed against it feeling it resist him, fight to keep him out. He wrapped one arm around Zero’s waist and held his cock with the other. Pulling Zero back as he pushed forward he felt the tightness give, the opening stretch till he was penetrating Zero, his cock squeezing through the tight ring. It was so tight, milking his cock as he forced it in, slowly, inch by inch. He leaned over Zero, hands placed over each of Zero’s and pushed the final inch through the tightness.  
“Oh fuck…” Zero uttered as his whole body quivered with the penetration.  
Holding Zero against the wall, Jude began to fuck, his body undulating against Zero, driving inward all the way then pulling out till he nearly slipped free. He drove every inch through Zero’s tightness till he felt it loosen, felt his cock move with ease through it. Zero began to move with him, pushing back to meet his forward thrust. Their bodies smacked noisily against each other. 

Zero’s cries, his pleading for Jude to fuck him echoing in the small room.  
Jude reached around Zero, knocked his hand away from his cock and took it, stroked it with his own, with a furious pace, roughly, rocking Zero back and forth. Zero shifted in his arms, slamming their bodies together then rocking forward. He stroked Zero’s cock faster, felt it swell in his grasp as Zero shuddered against him. Then he felt it flex in his hand, over and over, and he knew it was with release. He felt it not only in his hand, flexing with each ejaculation, but in the way Zero milked his cock, the spasm around his shaft as he shoved through it. He felt his own release, his cock so sensitive to his every move, and he leaned forward, lightly biting Zero on the shoulder as he came, jabbing inward with every ejaculation.

After their shower, back in the bedroom Zero went through his closet pulling out some clothes that he thought Jude could wear. Jude was going to put on his clothes from the night before, but Zero had insisted, refusing to take no as an answer: “Get your ass dressed and meet me in the kitchen. We’ll eat something then I’ll take you home”.

Zero drove slowly, not sure if he wanted the morning to end like this, not sure he wanted to take Jude home, knowing as soon as he did things would change. He wondered if Jude would be grounded, his father tightening down on his control over him. Or could it be worse, for the way Jude was acting made him wonder.  
“Hey, Jude?” he asked.  
“Yeah?” was his reply.  
So he shyly asked “You’re not regretting what we did are you?  I mean…I’m not”.  
“No. I’m glad I…we did it” Jude smiled.  
“What do you think it’ll be like now?” Zero asked, kind of worry.  
“What do you mean?” Jude asked turning to Zero.  
“Next week, the month after, or next year when we graduate?” Zero could look him in his eyes.

Jude knew what he meant, had been thinking the same thing himself. Would they even speak to each other now letting things go back to the way they were before? Or would Zero want to do be with him again?  
“Zero…” Jude began, hesitating, afraid to say what he wanted to say in case it was not what Zero wanted. He searched for the words but a different way of asking he couldn’t work out, “Do you want to forget about last night and let things go back as before?”.  
“No… No, Jude, I don’t” Zero firmly replied.  
“Then you want to get together sometimes, and…” Jude said.  
“Yes. We’re finishing high school, in this small hick community and as far as I know, we only have each other. Look… I know with your grades you’ll be able to go wherever you choose for college, full scholarship, the works. My grades are not perfect, and I’ll go to state or…...somewhere. Come next fall I know the two of us will go our separate ways, but till then, till we leave this place…” Zero went on.  
Jude smiled at Zero, nodding his head.  
“Till we leave this place” Jude repeated as some mantra that was to sustain them for the remainder of the year.  
Zero turned onto the dirt road that led to Jude’s home, accelerating back to speed, dust kicking up in their wake.  
“Till we leave this place” Zero repeated.

He slowed down, drove at a leisurely pace. “Jude?”  
“Yeah?” he answered.  
“I know at school I seem to be right in the middle of everything. One of the popular kids, on the basketball team, invited to all the parties but most of the time I feel on the edge of things, not part of the core group. And I know for you it has been worse, but after last night, at the party and later, well, don’t stay off to the side. Don’t let your father dictate who you are”.  
Jude laughed “That is easier said than done”.  
“Stand up to him” was Zero’s advice.  
“I don’t know… You don’t know what he is like” Jude said.  
“You’re right but sooner or later…” Zero replied.

Zero turned into the first drive and headed to the back corner of the lot where a drive looped around to the house behind the church. He eased along the rough two rut drive bouncing over the ground till he was at the house. He let the truck coast up near the front and stopped as Jude’s father came out the door.  
Jude opened the door and slid out onto his feet: “You can leave. Go on, Zero, just go”.  
“No” replied Zero as he too climbed out and fell in behind Jude.  
Then Oscar spoke “Get into this house, now. And you, get off this property”.  
Jude had been prepared to go in, to take whatever was to come, but when his father turned on Zero something snapped, and he moved up close to his father showing he wasn’t afraid any more.  
“No. He’s my friend” Jude said.  
“Friend? You don’t have any friends” Oscar laughed.  
“Until now, that was true and that is because of you. Zero let me stay at his house last night, so I wouldn’t have to deal with this… Whatever this is… But no more” Jude said.

Jude hadn’t raised his voice, hadn’t gotten in his father’s face, instead he spoke calmly, evenly, facing down his father’s unholy wrath. Opening his mouth to speak his father leaned forward and Jude expected the worse.  
“Leave him alone” came Oscar’s wife’s voice from the porch. “This stops now. You leave him alone; do you hear me?” She moved down the steps till she was on the last one, reaching out for Jude. “Come on sweety, it’s okay. And I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name,” addressing Zero.  
“Gideon, but they call me Zero” he said.  
“Gideon, thanks for taking Jude in. I appreciate it. Unfortunately, I must ask you to leave and let us…..deal with this”.  
“Yes mam” Zero replied as he backed up to the driver’s door. He wanted to smile at Oscar, to let him know what he thought but looking at Jude he couldn’t do it.  He backed the truck around and started to head out the drive when he looked back at the porch, only Jude and his stepmom still out. They waved, smiling his way and he knew things were going to be different for Jude. He had no expectations of things being what he considered normal, but he felt Jude would have an easier time at home till he finally was able to leave.

 

They were right on so many things, except one.  
It wasn’t till the end of high school. Their special friendship became something bigger in the blink of an eye. They fell in love in a while, without even noticed it.  
They chose the same college, different courses, but they were together. They did it, they graduated and they found their paths, but always together. They spent theirs lives together as a couple, happily, with no more fear of loneliness.

 

“Till we leave this place” yes. But this place wasn’t high school, was the Earth.


End file.
